I Will Be
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: From the outside, Chad had it all. On the inside, he felt worthless. Can one girl change all that? One shot based on the song 'I Will Be' by Avril Lavigne, for Man-Suz-She's SWAC song fic contest! Please review! Won first place! :D


**"I Will Be"  
>This is a song fic for Avril Lavigne's "I Will Be" for Man-Suz-She's SWAC song fic contest! Hope you guys all like it! :D<strong> **I worked so hard on this…this is my baby. So I honestly hope that you enjoy this(: thanks 3**

Chad's POV

The slight buzz of my iPhone drew my attention from the self-inflicted pain. I glanced down. It was Miss Sonny Munroe. I slowly picked up the phone, drying my tears first.  
>"Hey, Sonny." I answered.<br>"Hey, Chaddy. Chad, is something wrong? I felt like I needed to call you...is everything okay?" she asked. If only she knew. I cut myself every night. Starve myself at times. I wasn't the Chad I used to be. Not after the divorce and falling for a girl I knew was to good for me.  
>"I guess I'm fine." I sighed.<br>"You've been so down lately. I've been so worried about you." she whispered. I wish she would stop being so fantastic. I needed to stop falling for her; she deserves way better than a piece of crap like me.  
>"Sonny, I'm fine." I said, hanging up. I felt really rude but I couldn't take her pity anymore.<br>I went back to my cutting and after a few minutes of excruciating pain, I broke down and cried. My chest heaved and a flood of tears came through. How had life gotten so bad? What did I do to deserve this? All I know is that I wanted out because I couldn't take it anymore. So, I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a dull pencil and scribbled down a good bye letter to Sonny and my family. I couldn't do this anymore.  
>I wandered to my father's old bedroom where his guns were now kept. I shook violently as I grabbed one of the handguns. I could feel death closing in around me, egging me on. All I had to do was pull the trigger. And I would be gone. Poof.<br>I slowly lifted the gun to my temple. I started to weep once more and was starting to pull the trigger when the doorbell rang. It wasn't my mom because she was on a date. Reluctantly, I set the gun down and went to open the door.  
>Standing there, in the pouring rain, was my little Sonshine. She looked positively beautiful. The second she saw me, her heart seemed to break into a million pieces. She looked to my arm and gasped.<br>"Chad! How could you? Why would you do this to yourself?" She wimpered. She grabbed my arm and looked at it, sobbing.  
>"I'm sorry." I said, half-heartedly.<br>"Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't believe you hurt yourself." she cried and I couldn't stand to see her cry. She broke down into my chest and started hugging me, which made me cry. We stood there crying in the rain for a good ten minutes until she looked up.  
>"Why did you do it?" her eyes begged to know. It made my heart drop.<br>"My parents divorce, mainly...and because I fell for a girl that I don't deserve." I forced out. Her pain was doubling my pain. My little Sonshine was in pain because of me.  
>"Who?" she closed her eyes. I could tell it was her way of calming herself down.<br>"Her name rhymes with bunny." I sighed. Having finally calmed down, I looked her in the eyes. Chocolate brown met chrystal blue and, for one shining second, we both smiled.  
>After a second, realization dawned on her. She didn't give me a moment's notice.<br>Her lips met mine. Her soft, warm lips made me smile even bigger as I realized that she just might like me back. Our bodies molded against each other as I deepened the kiss. Her arms fell around my neck and I held her hips as it became a sort of dance. As we broke apart fot air, she seemed pleased.  
>"Never say you don't deserve me. I love you so much. Chad Dylan Cooper, you are my future and I couldn't live without you. Please don't take yourself out of this world. If not for anyone else, for me. Please, Chad." Sonny said, and I believed every word.<br>"Allison Sonny Munroe, I love you so much too. Because of you, I feel like I have a reason to live, and I thank you for that." I said to the girl of dreams.  
>"Well, I will see you at work tomorrow. My mom wants me home soon." Sonny said, much to my dismay.<br>"Here, let me drive you home." I smiled, "and will you be my girlfriend, Sonny?"  
>"Yes, I would love to." She smiled her 1000-watt smile.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny and I walked into Condor Studios together, holding hands. I couldn't be happier. My girlfriend loved me for who I am and helped me through one of the darkest days of my entire life. And I could never repay her for that. She was my world and I would do anything for her.  
>"Chad, I'm going to go to my set." Sonny smiled. She pecked my cheek then skipped off into Funny World.<br>As I went through the day, I couldn't get my mind off of her. She's so beautiful and I don't deserve someone as amazing and understanding as she is.  
>At lunch, we ate together and talked about our day. Her laughter filled my mind and I couldn't help but smile.<br>"Chad, can you promise me something?" she asked, a hopeful smiling edging into her face. Her hand found its way to mine and I felt butterflies. Yeah, guys feel them too, girls.  
>"Of course, Sonshine. Anything." I smiled. Not only that, I gave her my CDC smile.<br>"Never- ever hurt yourself on purpose ever again. I couldn't go through that again." Sonny pleaded. She lightly squeezed my hands and smiled.  
>I thought about it for a second. I would please her. So, I slowly nodded and she gave me a huge hug.<br>That's when they walked in. Weird girl, Blondie, Rainy, and Cloudy. AKA The Randoms.  
>They gasped at the scene. Sonny. Me. Hugging. Tightly. Probably did NOT look too good to them. Blondie glared, but then smiled knowingly.<br>"So, Sonny, this is why you've been extra Sunny today." Blondie smirked, "You and Chaddy boy here have a 'thing'." she made air quotations.  
>"Yeah, Tawni. I hope you're happy for me." Sonny smiled and let go of me, which made me sad. Naive, Sonny. Naive, naive, Sonny. Why would they be happy for you?<br>"Um, we *hate* him. With a passion. Sonny, I don't know if you've realized this, but he's no Mackenzie. He's no Prince Charming. So, if that's what you're hoping for, I'd wake up from that fantasy before it gets you hurt." Blondie yelled. I was in utter shock. And hurt. She was right. I was no Mackenzie or Prince Charming...I looked at Sonny. I was afraid of what Sonny would say.  
>"Tawni, I don't care. I don't love him because he's perfect. I love him because of him. And if you have a problem with that, then I'll go find my true friends," Sonny said, "C'mon, Chad." Sonny practically pulled me out.<br>I pulled her into a hug and thanked God for someone like her. It felt like I'd never want that blade again. Guess what? I was wrong.  
>Months went by. I didn't cut myself once, not even accidentally. Sonny and I were fine and life was fantastic.<br>Then the fight changed it all.  
>I drove home that day. It was raining, but it was okay. Sonny made up for the absence of the actual sun.<br>As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that my dad's car was there. It hadn't been there since the divorce.  
>I walked into the house and heard screaming.<br>"So, you come here to get more stuff, but not to love me again?" I heard mom yell.  
>"Why would I want you? You're a piece of s***! All you ever care about is yourself and your stupid boyfriends! I'm not here for you; I never was and never will be!" my dad yelled. He gave her one past glare and started walking out. Then, he saw me and his heart seemed to break.<br>I just glared, ran to my room to grab my knife, and ran back out. I was so done with this! I got in my car and drove. Somehow, I ended up in the Condor Studios' parking lot. I just saw there crying and cutting. The pain felt good. It was leisure compared to the emotional pain. I saw all the blood and decided to go clean it up in the bathroom. As I turned to go out of the car, I saw Sonny, tears streaming down her face.  
>"HOW COULD YOU? You promised!" She screamed, then ran over, took my knife, and threw it as far as she could, "Chad, I can't believe you." she glared, and then ran to her car. She drove off and all I did was stare. I was overly shocked.<br>I can't believe how badly I hurt her. I was so selfish! I didn't even think about how Sonny might react.  
>I have to make it up to her. So, I made some phone calls.<br>I called Mr. Condor, first, to schedule a big "all of Condor Studios" meeting so that I could sing (and ensure that Sonny was there). Then, I called Mrs. Munroe to make sure that Sonny came to work tomorrow. Then, fron my car, I wrote my song. I would tell her how much I didn't deserve her, but that she was there anyways.

The next day came way too early. I was so nervous. What if she didn't take me back? What if she hated the song that I stayed up until three AM working on?  
>Mr. Condor called everyone to the Commissary.<br>I got in front of everyone and gulped. I was nervous beyond belief. I saw Sonny and knew that I needed to start. I sighed, then

"There's nothing I could say to you  
>Nothing I could ever do to make you see<br>What you mean to me  
>All the pain the tears I cried<br>Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
>I know I let you down but it's not like that now<br>This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
>But now I see honestly<br>You're the one thing I got right  
>The only one I let inside<br>Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
>And if I let you down I'll turn it all around<br>Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
>I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave<br>You're all I got  
>You're all I want<br>Yeah  
>And without you I don't know what I'd do<br>I could never ever live a day with out you  
>Hear with me do you see you're all I need<p>

And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK"<p>

As I sang the last lyric, I saw Sonny smile. Then, she vanished. I looked everywhere. I couldn't find her.  
>So, I gave up and solemnly went back to my dressing room. When I got there, Sonny stood there smiling. The second I stepped into the room, she ran to me and gave me a kiss. It wasn't an earth-shaking kiss. It was simple, but it was perfectly perfect in every way.<br>"I will never ever cut myself ever again. And that is only because you make everything okay." I said. And she gave me a hug.  
>I knew that everything would be okay and that we would always have each other.<br>Never again did I relapse. And it was all because of a funny girl from Wisconsin named Sonny Munroe. And, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love her with all my heart.

**Wow, what a bad ending. But did you like it? I hope you did. It took me forever to write!  
>Did you guys hear about Demi quitting SWAC? I just don't think that I can bring myself to watch "So Random!"; it'd be too sad. I mean, you can't have Chad Dylan Cooper without Channy! I would die! It'd made me so sad to hear about. My sister and I cried! If I have ever reviewed one of your stories, you know how Channy-obsessed I am! This is going to kill me! So, to all my fellow Channy writers, do not stop writing *PLEASE*! Now that there is no actual Channy, we need some more stories! And, guys, don't give up on Demi. She needs her fans more than ever right now! A Lovatic is always a Lovatic, no matter what!<br>Also, please check out my other stories, if you are reading this..I don't get very many reviews :'(. So, please(: but a BIG thank you and shout out to those who do review! And, by the way, this one shot was dedicated to Man-Suz-She, Abbieloveschanny, NeverLetGoes2Love, Kydra002, and...*drum roll* SWACsCDC! Sorry there are so many dedications but there are just many awesome people! And there are so many more that I didn't mention! Hey, if you wanna be mentioned in any story, just tell me! I don't bite...welll...no guarantees...  
>Anyway, this is a long AN! Forgive me(: love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps me going! I don't feel motivated to post things if I don't get reviews :'( so review away!<br>~Courtney(:**


End file.
